Metamorphosis
by The Last Donna
Summary: Dean Winchester gets raised from perdition, Sarah finds out more about her part in the Apocalypse. Sequel to The Usual Suspects.
1. Bring Me To Life

The drive back to Sioux Falls was the quietest one the Singers ever had, barely a word was spoken between father and daughter. Bobby kept making glances between his daughter, the road and the rear view mirror to make sure the Impala was still cruising behind them. Once they pulled into Singer auto Sarah let out a long sigh and began to collect herself. When the car stopped she grabbed her things and headed straight to the house and into the bathroom upstairs.

Changing into her pyjamas afterwards was somewhat comforting, even though it couldn't numb the pain. Dean was gone, none of them wanted to believe it but he was. She wished he was there to make some wise crack about how sadness didn't suit her. Or even laugh at how ridiculous Sam's puppy dog eyes looked, and what happened to Bobby's gruff exterior.

Before heading in to her room she saw her father staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs. In his mind he was hoping she wouldn't fall into the same depression she fell into when her mother died. He knew that by looking in her eyes, she would. He took his gaze away as soon as she had closed her door, he turned to see Sam staring at the many books that lined his library.

"You think you have anything here that could bring him back?" Sam asked innocently, a small sound of hope in his words.

Bobby sighed, "I dunno kid, if there's a chance I guess we could take a look." Grabbing the first book he seen he sat down and begun reading.

Sarah on the other hand was laying in her bed trying to make sense of it all but she kept coming up with nothing. That's when she heard it, a low ringing sound coming from her radio. She walked over to it and hit it a couple of times. As she turned it off and on she noticed it wasn't plugged in, at this point she became confused, just than it had stopped. Shrugging her shoulders she laid back down closing her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

In her dream all she could see is white, hearing a low hum she had wondered what was going on. It was than she heard a voice calling out to her, she strained to see if she could hear it better. It was a clearly male voice, one she could have swore she had heard once before. The only problem is it sounded much more deeper then the one she heard before.

Finally she heard the words clear as day, "Dean Winchester shall rise again."

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, looking at her clock she saw it was seven in the morning, as much as she dreaded going downstairs she got up and slowly headed for the door. Coffee was the one thing she wanted, she couldn't help but wonder what her dream had meant, and if it really was true. She took a deep breath and then a sip of her coffee and hoping news would come soon of the elder Winchester.


	2. Lazarus Rising Part 1

Four months had passed, Sam had gone off to who knows where, Sarah as worried as she was decided it was the best for him to go figure some stuff out. She on the other hand decided to stay behind and help her father around the house. As much as she loved travelling she also loved spending as much time with her dad as she could. Considering their lives as hunters, being around family was a blessing as much as still being alive. Sam wasn't completely absent, he changed his number but would still text her, or call her long enough to tell her he was fine and there's no need to worry about him.

This day was an off day for both Bobby and Sarah, they both decided relaxing on the porch on the nice day that it was happened to be a great idea. It was mid afternoon and they both had fallen into a comfortable silence, Sarah though how nice it was to do something she hadn't really done since she was a child, before turning into the teenager who wants nothing to do with their parents unless they needed something. The telephone ringing in the background broke the silence, her father sighed before getting up and heading for the door.

"Well this day was going quietly," she told him, he shot a knowing look back. Sarah couldn't help but be curious and strained to hear her fathers side of the conversation.

"Yeah? Yeah? Who's "me"?" As soon as she heard 'who's me?' being said she heard him slam the phone down only for it to ring again, "who is this? This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya."

"Who was that?" She asked as her father stepped back out onto the porch, a slightly annoyed yet slightly confused look on his face.

"He said it was Dean, and even though it sort of sounded like him I don't believe it. Must be some kid playing a prank."

At that point they had both just decided to head inside and figure it out from there. Sarah just grabbed a book she had been reading earlier and almost finished. A couple of hours later she heard the dull ringing she had been hearing on and off the passed four months followed by a loud banging on the front door. She couldn't help but be on high alert when he father approached it, she grabbed a silver knife to give him if he needed it. Once the door was opened she would be in for the surprise of her life.

"Surprise," Dean spoke, a smile on his face, her father looking cautiously, she was dumbfounded, but got closer to her father.

"I, I don't..." Bobby stammered backing up slightly, Sarah followed, eyes sticking to the possible impotser standing in front of them, she wanted to believe the voice that told her he had been redeemed but she couldn't.

"Yeah, me neither," at this he entered the house, "but here I am."

Behind his back, Bobby had gladly took the silver knife from his daughters hand. As Dean approached, Bobby he lunged forward and slashed at Dean, they always took precautions in case someone or something was wearing one of the member of their families face. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it around; causing Sarah to gasp audibly causing Dean to let his guard down for a moment allowing her father to break the grip and backhands Dean in the face.

"Bobby! It's me!" Dean said reassuringly, putting his hands up.

"My ass!" Her father retorted.

"Look, Dean if it's really you, can you blame us for not wanting to make sure it is you?" Sarah added, getting somewhat irritated.

At this Dean shoved a chair between himself and the two Singers, he held his hands out as he spoke, "whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer and yours is Sarah Karen Singer. You" he said pointing at her dad, "became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you" he said pointing over at her, "followed suit so you could help him out, and Bobby... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

At this her father lowered the knife, steps forward slowly still on high alert but not letting Dean know, Sarah backed away and took a seat behind her fathers desk and suddenly becoming very calm. A soothing voice could be heard in her mind, telling her it was ok and to allow her father to do what needed to be done. Meanwhile Bobby placed a hand gently on Deans shoulder, Deans face softening. Suddenly her father slashed again, but Dean quickly retaliates by subduing and disarming him.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" He told them, Sarah could tell he was starting to get annoyed, but Dean knew this is what he would do if her were in their position.

"Then you're a Revenant!" He father retorted, Dean then shoved her father back having taken the knife he held it back out in front of him, "alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" He continued to roll up his left sleeve, and, while grimacing, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appeared, which caused Sarah to run to the first aid kit to get him something to cover the cut with.

Her father noticing how calm his daughter had been through the last few minutes of their interaction started to believe him, he always knew his daughter was much more intuitive than the average person, "Dean?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Bobby broke down grabbing Dean and pulled him in for a tight hug. Dean returned the hug with as much enthusiasm, relief on his face. Sarah came back in the room with the bandage and after applying it he hugged her tightly, she couldn't help but let a couple tears escape.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too. Question Sarah how did you figure me out?"

"A hunch I guess," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you bust out?" Her father cut in.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." Suddenly, without warning her father splashed water in Dean's face, spitting out the water he continued, "I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful," her father added. As they went further into the house, Dean wiped his face with a towel that Sarah handed over to him. "But... that don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Sarah asked him.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." At this everyone sits down, "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"He's alive Dean, as of two days ago, he called me on a payphone long enough to let me know that," Sarah told him.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him."

"I tried, Sarah begged him not too. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For any of us Dean. We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it, Sarah oddly enough told me no, she said it would be wrong."

"Well, I'm glad they won that one."

"Sam had also added you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

"Oh, damnit, Sammy." Frustration started showing in Deans features when he said this.

"What?"

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby spoke.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this," he then took his jacket off, rolled up his sleeve and showed the brand on him, an image of wings filled Sarah's mind.

"What in the hell?" Bobby stood, getting a closer inspection.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"I don't think it was a demon Dean," Sarah chimed in.

"You so sure of that?" Asked her father.

"Why would a demon want to bring a Winchester back?" She responded.

"To hold up their end of the bargain, that's why," Dean threw back at her.

"You think Sam made a deal."

"It's what I would have done."


	3. Lazarus Rising Part 2

Sarah spent the rest of the day mainly to herself, at some point she knew she'd be alone with Dean and would have to tell him what had happened with her the last few months. Sitting on an old beat up car she laid back and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't help but wonder if she should say anything about a possibility of angels, she decided not saying anything until the time was right would be a good thing. She hated keeping secrets but she didn't want to look like she had gone insane. She sat up as she heard footsteps walking towards her, there standing in front of her just like she knew he would be was Dean.

"Hey how's it going on your end?"

"Alright I guess, this is just a lot to take in right now," she replied.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He spoke while pointing to the spot next to her, this caused her to pat the spot inviting him over. "So I heard you didn't take me kicking the bucket well."

"Of course I didn't Dean, you're someone I care a lot about and to watch you die a horrible death, how well do you expect me to take it?"

"Point taken, you said that it might not be demons is there something you're not telling us?"

She sighed once more, "I don't know Dean I just thought it would be strange that demons would want to send you back after just taking you."

"You sure? Your dad seems worried which makes me worried by proxy."

"Yes Dean I'm sure, I was in a bad depression the last while, of course I'm going to seem off to my father he hasn't seen me that bad since mom died. You both don't need to worry about me, worry about Sam he's the one doing god knows what right now. Any luck with him?"

"No not right now, besides it's late I think I'll wait to check on him in the morning. Come on lets go get some food." He replied, the signature grin appearing on his face.

The next morning once showered and dressed she ran downstairs to see Dean getting ready to leave. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm going to get Sammy you want to come?"

"Nah I'll stay here, you spend some quality time with him."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean I'm sure now go before he leaves from where ever he's located."

With that both Dean and her father were gone, she smiled to herself, happy that she got to spend some time alone with no one breathing down her back making sure she was alright. It didn't take her long before she couldn't stand the mess around the house so she brought it upon herself to tackle it. It was mid afternoon when she finished and the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi you may not remember me but this is Pamela Barnes I think you need to be here. As fast as you can be would be great," the voice on the other end said promptly.

"Yeah the psychic, I remember, if you say so."

"Good get going then, you know where I am right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, now hurry," and with that she heard a click, hanging up herself she ran upstairs packed a bag and ran to her car. She couldn't help but hope she'd be there on time for whatever it was that was going on.

When she arrived at Pamela's it was close to midnight, that didn't stop the psychic from greeting her at the doorstep.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow when your father and the Winchesters arrive come in you must be exhausted."

"Exhausted isn't the word for how I'm feeling right now," with that she was dragged to the spare room and told to sleep.

In the morning Sarah and Pamela caught up over coffee, it made Sarah happy to talk to another woman since she always seemed to be surrounded by testosterone. The two women came to the conclusion they hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Just then there were knocks on the door, this caused Pam to excuse herself and Sarah to watch curiously.

"Bobby!" She grabs him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. This caused Sam and Dean to share a look. Sarah smiled, still out of the boys eye line.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby replied, as he let himself in he noticed his daughter, walked over and hugged her. Somehow he knew she would end up here in Pamela's house before he did.

Pamela on the other hand stepped back and looked Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly. "So, these the boys?"

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey," Dean spoke in a flirting way, this caused Sarah to let out a laugh seeing that Dean hadn't changed. This caused the boys to notice her and made Dean turn a slight shade of red as he smiled over to her.

"Hi," Sam spoke to her, more awkwardly than his brother.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so."

"Come on in," she then ushered the boys in shutting the door behind them. Sam walked over to Sarah giving her a quick hug.

At this point Sarah tuned them out hearing whispers, she couldn't figure out where they were coming from, Sam noticing she was a little zoned out gave her a look of worry. She smiled back to show she was fine. It was then the whisper came in loud and clear in her head, it was a mans voice saying "don't."

"Come to the Seance room," Pamela spoke loudly.

"You guys sure this is a good idea?" Sarah chimed in, they all stopped and looked at her.

"You know something we don't?" Asked Dean.

"No it's just I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Come on Sarah," reassured Pamela, "I've done this a million times before."

At this Sarah shrugged and went along with them, not being able to shake the bad feeling she had, or being able to forget the voice she heard. Down in the seance room Pam spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. This caused everyone to look at it warily; Dean cocked his head as Pam squatted in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that reads: Jesse Forever. Knowing where this next conversation was going Sarah tuned them out. She couldn't help but notice a small buzzing in the back of her head, she wished this would quickly be done and over with. Finally with the table all set the six of them took their

"Right. Take each other's hands," at this they all did, "and I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." At this Pam slid her hand along Dean's inner thigh causing him to jump and Sarah get increasingly annoyed she wanted this done and over with before it all went to hell. Dean looked around, nervously, then took off his outer shirt, pulled up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand. Sam stared at it, shocked, looked over at Bobby who just shrugged and then over to Sarah who looked at it like she was in a daze. Sarah couldn't help but hear "Dean Winchester has been saved" playing in her mind. Pamela then laid her hand on the brand.

"Okay," Pam responded, the six of them closed their eyes before she began to chant: "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

A television flicked on to static in the background; she continued:

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean spoke, he couldn't help but notice how much Sarah was not surprised by this notion, like she knew who this was.

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. It's saying Sarah warned us not to mess with it," white noise and static continued, the table started to shake, and the others looked at Sarah to explain.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela continued.

"Pamela you need to stop this you're going to get hurt," Sarah demanded, "this is wrong you guys and you know it."

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flared up several feet in the air and Pamela began to scream. Her eyes flew open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Shouted Bobby as he caught her before she fell to the floor

Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room. Dean crouched over Pamela and Bobby and sends Sarah a look that screamed 'we'll talk later'. Pamela's eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets. She sobs.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!Sarah I'm so sorry I should have listened to you, this isn't something for me to be messing with."


	4. Update

Hey everyone, I know it's been a couple of years since I've posted anything to this and for that I am sorry. It's been a rough couple of years for me and I lost interest in writing anything. I am slowly getting the urge to post more often so please be patient with me. Will be soon adding a new chapter to this so for those wondering when and if this story will be updated hopefully it will be sooner rather then later and life won't knock me down again.


	5. Warnings

"Sarah decided staying at the hospital with Pamela was a good decision, she knew she couldn't bring herself to leave. That and she felt terrible for not saying anything about the voices and who were behind them. Head in her hands she looked up quickly after feeling her dads hand on her knee. She then noticed the doctor walking in stone faced.

"The good news is she's stable, she'll never see again but other than that she's perfectly fine," both of the Singers left out a big sigh, "she's asking for the both of you so you can go in anytime." At this Sarah got antsy and stood immediately, stretching out her tense muscles. Bobby followed suit, walking one step ahead of his.

"So," spoke Pamela as they entered the room, "how do I look?"

"Perfect for someone in a hospital bed," replied Sarah.

"Look, again I'm sorry I didn't listen, you said we shouldn't mess around with that higher power and we did."

"It's too late now, I'm sorry about your sight," Sarah said somberly.

"Don't worry about me, worry about Sam and Dean, speaking of where are they? I only heard two sets of footsteps?"

"They're out looking for more answers, I suppose I should call them and let them know how you are doing." Answered Bobby, and with that he left the room. Pamela then turned her head over in the direction Sarah was standing.

"You should get back to the motel, that's where you're going to be needed when this goes down, your old man will keep me enough company."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now get going, we'll show up in due time," she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright then, I'll go but you guys call me if anything else happens here ok."

"Got it lady now get going and take care of my boys."

"Always Pamela, someone has to take care of them, lord knows they can't take care of themselves."

Sarah was off, telling her father she needed to sleep on it, the day was long and she could use the rest. Once at the motel she could tell something was in the air, it felt supercharged. Something was going to go down tonight she could feel it in her gut. An hour later Sam and Dean showed up, both looked worse for wear.

"What happened to you two?"

"It's a good thing you're sitting down, we've got a story to tell," Dean replied.

He went on to tell her they went to a cafe with demons for workers asking how he had escaped from hell and wondered why he was so special. He also went on to say that they seemed scared of something and that he and Sam couldn't get it out of them, the most surprising part was that the demons let them walk away without bloodshed.

"Well that's an interesting turn of events boys but I'm now exhausted and need sleep," and with that she climbed into the nearest bed and crashed. A couple of hours later she was awake, she looked at Sam's bed to see him missing and then over to Dean who was staring at the tv with a look of confusion on his face. It was then she noticed the static and a familiar voice in the back of her head telling her to watch out for breaking glass. 

It was then she heard a whining sound and noticed Dean grabbing for the shotgun, "Dean that's not going to help us."

With that he dropped to his knees, Sarah didn't understand what was going on. Was the whining much louder for him? It was more of a minor annoyance for her, she heard the glass cracking and dropped to the floor covering herself for impact. The next thing she remembered happening was Deans screams and everything glass smashing followed by her dad yelling for them both to get out of there.


End file.
